I know I love you
by Lexie Grey
Summary: A sequel to the one shot "All I need". Mark/Lexie. I own nothing, all characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a sequel to the "All I need" one shot. :)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Torres!" Mark yelled as he saw Callie step out of the elevator.

"Mark…" she said raising an eyebrow. "Did you yell?"

"Yep." Mark said walking closer to her. "You're a woman."

"Excuse me?" Callie raised the other eyebrow too with a confused look on her face.

"You are a woman, Callie." He nodded.

"Yeah..Last time that I checked I was a woman." She was trying so hard to not laugh.

"I need a favor."

"Shoot." Now she was curious too.

"Well you know, you're a woman and I need this favor. You know for Lexie. I need a favor for Lexie, I mean for me and Lexie and…"

"Mark you're babbling like her…" Now she laughed. "Okay Mark. Take a breath. How can I help you?"

"I can't live anymore at the Archfield."

"So…"

"So I need help to find an apartment. A beautiful apartment."

"Are you going to ask her if she wants to live with you?"

"Yeah, something like that. Yesterday we talked and I said something…"

"Did you say that you love her?" she cut him off.

"Nope." He confessed. "I told that she's all I need."

"Mark Sloan this was so sweet."

"I'm not sweet." He made a face to her.

"Nope, absolutely not."

"Callie…" He growled.

"Okay Mark. When you want to go to see the apartment?"

"When you get off from work?"

"Around six." She nodded.

"Well, page me when you're ready. I will be in my office."

"And your girlfriend?"

"She's on call tonight." He smiled.

* * *

_"Good morning Little Grey." He said as he saw Lexie open her eyes._

_"Mmhh" she murmured as she gave him a sweet kiss on his lips._

_"Are you tired yet?"_

_"A little." She whispered kissing him again._

_"Poor girl." He grinned._

_"It's your fault." She said yawning._

_"I'm proud of it!"_

_"You have any right to be proud!" She laughed._

_"You can sleep tonight. I promise that I let you sleep" He nodded still smiling and then he gave her a kiss on her cheek._

_"I can't. I'm on call tonight."_

_"Oh. If you want I can stay with you at the hospital."_

_"It's okay. You need some sleep too."_

_"Are you sure sweetheart?" He asked her while an idea crossed his mind._

_"Yep." She nodded and after another kiss she stood up from the bed and go to the bathroom. He watched her with a smile, his eyes were warm._

* * *

"I need another thing Callie.." he whispered as two nurses walked near them.

"Tell me." She encouraged him to go on.

"I need a ring too."

Callie's mouth fell open.

* * *

"Hey Lex." Lexie looked up from her charts and saw Meredith in front of her.

"Meredith."

"I noticed that you didn't come home in these days."

"Yeah. I was with Mark." Lexie explained to her sister.

Like you missing me. Lexie sadly thought.

"Do you like to live in an hotel?"

"I like to live where I'm welcome, Meredith."

"Come on Lexie, you're exaggerating."

"Unbelievable." Lexie grabbed her chart and walked away leaving Meredith with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Once arrived at Mark's empty office, Lexie lay down on his couch and closed her eyes trying not to think to Meredith without any success. After a few minutes the door opened. Lexie opened her eyes and saw Mark with a preoccupied look on his face.

"Hey, Lex. Are you okay?" he asked her kneeling in front of her and stroking her hair.

"Meredith." She say knowing that Mark will understand. He nodded.

"I have something for you, sweetheart." He said with a beautiful sweet smile as he took from his pocket a mini chocolate bar.

"Thank you, Mark." She kissed him with enthusiasm and love. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her smile became more and more bigger. "That's why I love you so much!" She said without realizing what she had just confessed. Mark felt his body and his heart burning at her words. He cup her face with his hands and gave her an intoxicated and full of passion kiss.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He whispered on her lips before kiss her one more time. Lexie froze.

"Did I just say…?"

"You did, sweetheart." He rested his forehead on hers.

"I really love you, Mark." She whispered as she kissed him again. "So much."

"I know."

"You know." She smiled caressing his cheek. He enjoyed her on the couch, his arm around her waist.

"Do you want to sleep a little, Lex?" he asked worried, she looked so tired.

"Only if you stay here with me."

"I'll stay here. My shift ends at 5." He explained.

"Page me before you go home."

"I will." He promised. "Now sleep, you can eat this later." He said as he took the mini chocolate bar from her hands and laid it on the table near the couch. She closed her eyes after gave him a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review! You made me very happy! Enjoy this new chapter, I'm trying to make Mark like he is in GA but it's hard. He's a beautiful and strong character and it's hard to write him!**

**And yes, this is a multiple chapter fic ******

**

* * *

  
**

Mark was watching his girlfriend sleeping. He couldn't help himself. She looked like a little girl. He smiled kissing her forehead. He found her burning and in that same time her pager went off. She murmured something unintelligible reaching her pager with one hand and opening her eyes a little.

"Yang.." she whispered. "I have to go." She opened her eyes and she saw Mark looking at her.

"Mark I have to go." But he didn't move.

"Lexie you have a fever. You can't work, you're burning." He told her, worried.

"I'm okay, I'm only tired and if I don't go…Cristina can comes here and kills me. She's my boss."

"I'm your boss too."

"Mark please. I don't want to have any problems. Please." She said with a little smile, her voice softly. He sighed and rose up from the couch. She rose up too and before leave the room she hugged him giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the only kiss that I get?" he asked affected.

"I don't want you get sick too." She said with a smile.

"Come here, Little Grey." He pulled her more closer to him and kissed her on the lips caressing her tongue with his.

"Now you can go." He whispered on her lips before gave her another kiss, but this time more chaste.

"Now I don't wanna go." She whispered too, resting her forehead on his chest.

"Then don't go." He said with a smirk as her paged went off again.

"I'm sorry, I can't." she pulled away and she stroked his hair before leave.

"See you before you go home." She said as she reached the door.

"Yeah, but remember that you're leaving against the consent of your doctor." He said playful.

"I will!" she said with a softly laugh before running to reach Dr. Yang. He sat again on the couch waiting for Callie and thinking if was appropriate that he remain in the hospital. Maybe he was only overprotective with his Little Grey.

* * *

"Dr. Yang I'm here." Lexie said when she was in front of Cristina.

"God, Three you look awful." Cristina said studying Lexie like she was an alien.

"Thank you ." she made a face when Cristina didn't look at her.

"Whatever." Cristina deadpanned. "Go to the clinic. Dr. O' Malley is here waiting for some interns." She waved in the direction of the clinic.

"Right away ." She sighed walking toward the clinic. The contact with the cold air made her more weak.

* * *

"This day is going from bad to worse." She said to herself while she went inside the clinic.

"Lexie! Here you are." George said waiting from her near the nurse's station.

_How lucky am I?_ she was thinking.

"Dr. O'Malley." She said in greeting. "Cristina told me that you were looking for some interns."

"Yes, Graziella is here too. There's nothing much to do, but Dr. Bailey told me to stay here so.."

"Okay, George, there's nothing to explain." She said shooking her head as she set on a bed.

"Are you okay Lex?" He asked.

"A little tired." She nodded looking through the window. She saw Mark in his office working on his computer. She smiled and soon George was forgotten. George saw her watching outside with particular interest and he sighed walking away from her.

* * *

After Mark changed from his scrub to his clothes, he returned in his office. A few minutes later his pager went off and one instant later he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said looking at the door and seeing Callie step in.

"Are you ready, Mark?" she asked looking at the monitor of the computer.

"Yeah, I was doing some researches and I found this apartment."

"It's a Penthouse." She said still looking at the monitor. He nodded. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Do you think that she will like it?" he asked nervous.

"Only a fool doesn't like it." She squeezed his shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm nervous."

"I see. Relax Mark. That place is amazing. And we will find the most beautiful ring. I promise."

"Thank you for helping me, Cal."

"I can't help myself. It's nice to see you happy."

"I am." He nodded with a big smile.

"Once you told me that you wanted someone who thought only about you."

"I remember." He nodded again.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked a little worried.

"Positive. She told me she loves me some hours ago." He confessed still smiling like a child.

"Really?"

"Really. She loves me."

"Do you love her?"

"I can't describe how much." He confessed in a whisper feeling vulnerable. Callie smiled thinking that Mark really deserves happiness. He is her best friend. And he was always here for her.

"We can go if you want." She said as Mark wrote something on a piece of paper and then switched-off the computer.

"We can go." He said stood up from his leather chair and then he took his cell phone sending a text message to Lexie.

_Where are you?_

A few seconds later she replied to his message with another one saying that she was in the clinic.

* * *

"Dr. Grey." Mark said after he reached Lexie on the nurse's station doing some charts.

"Dr. Sloan." She giggled looking at him.

"How are you Little Grey?" he asked her stroking her cheek slowly before rest the hand on her forehead a few seconds. "You're burning yet."

"It's okay Mark, really. Please don't worry about me."

"I can't help myself, you know."

"I know." She replied with a sweet smile. "Are you going?"

"Yes. If you need something page me, ok?"

"Positive. Are you leaving with Callie?" she asked as she saw Callie near the doors. He nodded feeling a little guilty as he looked her eyes.

"I can stay if you want."

"No, it's just.."

"Lexie..Are you jealous?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Lexie. No, look at me. Hey. I love you, and I want only you." His eyes became glossy. " I know what are you thinking. It's in the past. Trust me, please. Please honey." He cup her face with his hands. His eyes sweet but with an hint of hurt. "Please." He said one more time. She land an hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

"I trust you." She said looking in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she noticed that she had hurt him.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's normal. It's not your fault. I'm not proud about my past and I'm sorry that the things that I did make you doubt about me. But I'm here with you, Lex." He sighed. He didn't talk like this before. He wasn't a person who showed all his feelings.

"I'm sorry." She said again kissing his forehead and then his lips.

"Don't be Little Grey." He smiled. "I have to go and you have to work. Call me if you want. Anytime, okay?"

"Promise." She nodded returning his smile. "Bye Mark."

"Bye Little Grey." He kissed her one more time before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm not really satesfied about this chapter but I'm hoping you like it anyway :)**_

* * *

She was looking at the sliding doors of the Seattle Grace Hospital. Again. A cup of coffee in one hand and her work bag in the other one. She sighed. She didn't hate this place. She shock her head and with another sigh she entered in the hospital. Again.

She walked to the stairs enjoying the silence of the night and step by step she reached the right floor looking for Izzie's room. She didn't know why she was here, maybe only to see her old intern. A quick knock on the door and she entered giving a little smile to Alex.

* * *

"Are you sure that you can scrub in like this, Lexie?" asked an anxious and annoying George.

"For the last time, yes I'm sure. And you know that I can't do something. Dr. Robbins said that I can watch, so here I am." She sighed in frustration.

"Alex you're here!"

"O'Malley" said Alex inexpressive. "I get out now from Izzie's room." He explained as he saw the look on George's face.

"Does is she alone?"

"She's not alone." He replied quickly.

After this short conversation, the three of them went to the OR where Dr. Arizona Robbins was waiting for them. Dr. Robbins started to explain the procedure. Maybe the smell of the OR…Lexie felt a sense of nausea, cold chills along her spine. She blinked a few times to return to lucidity.

"Dr. Grey do you understand?" she heard Dr. Robbins asks. "Dr. Grey!" she said again raising her voice.

"Alex..I.." she didn't finish her thought. She fell on the floor before Alex could reach her. He knelt at her side as he checked her vital signs.

"Dr. Robbins she's bleeding." Said Alex worried but professional.

"Dr. O'Malley page other two residents for me, then page Bailey for and help Dr. Karev. NOW!" she yelled as she saw George petrified.

George helped Alex to lay Lexie on a stretcher.

"Lexie can you hear me?" Asked Alex.

"Alex..He is with Callie, page him please." She said with a low whisper.

"George stay with her."

"No, Alex. I want you for this. George you can go."

"Lexie, but…" said George worried.

"Please Alex. Please. I'm pregnant."

The two guys freeze. She was pregnant and she was bleeding.

"George do what Dr. Robbins said, then go to Izzie's room.." Alex said as George cut him off.

"Why?"

"Because Addison Montgomery is in Izzie's room. Page Sloan."

"Right away." George run to Izzie's room after he paged Cristina and Meredith for Dr. Robbins.

* * *

"The apartment is amazing." Said Callie with a dreamy voice.

"It is." Agreed Mark with a huge smile.

"Okay, you have the Penthouse now. We can go to buy the ring."

"Do you think that she will say yes?"

"Why she should not say yes?"

"She's smart."

"So..?"

"So she can say no to this idiot." He growled.

"You're an idiot if you continue to speak like this."

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Anytime." She rolled her eyes as she pushed him in the jewelry store.

"I want the most beautiful engagement ring!" He said raising his voice.

"Mark calm down." Callie laughed tapping his back.

"I'm calm."

"Yeah sure." She nodded before he started to speak to the jeweler which made him see all of the engagement rings.

"This one is beautiful." Mark said pointing at the platinum ring with a little cute diamond. "It's something that suits to her. He's cute like her." Callie heard him whisper.

"Why don't you buy it?" she asked with a smile.

"This one." He said to the jeweler and after he paid and took the ring in his pocket his pager went off.

"It's a 9-1-1" he said wanting for Callie's pager but it didn't ring.

"Mark I'll come with you, my car is in the parking lot of the hospital." She said as the two of them entered Mark's car.

* * *

"Whoa Bambi why are you running like a fool?" Cristina asked moving before George could crush on her.

"Good, Meredith, Cristina. You have to go on OR 2, Dr. Robbins are looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because..Listen she said this. Now go."

"George is everything ok?" Asked Meredith.

"No, it's not everything okay." He sighed. "Lexie fainted in the OR. This is why I'm running and this is why Dr. Robbins need you."

"What's happened to Three?"

"I have to go." George said running to Izzie's room.

* * *

"So when you will propose to her?"

"I was thinking..maybe tomorrow night. I can cook for her and after dinner.."

"You can..cook?"

"Positive. Mrs. Sheperd taught me when I was a kid." He said with proud as he and Callie went out of the car.

"Dr. Sloan thank God you're here." He heard Dr. Bailey yell as she was running to him.

"What's going on, Dr. Bailey?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"You have to come with me. You too, Torres." Bailey said as she saw Callie behind Mark.

"What's happened? I wasn't paged."

"I need you to stay with Sloan." Dr. Bailey whispered to Callie. "Lexie is in OR 1."

"What?" Callie asked raising her voice. Mark watched in her eyes.

"Addison is with her." Bailey sighed.

* * *

"Why I have to stay here? And why they paged me if I have nothing to do here?" Mark growled walking in the corridor where the OR 1 was.

"And why I can't call Lexie? I need to know if she is ok."

"Mark." Callie sighed but before she could say something else, Meredith and Cristina went out from the OR2 with Arizona. Callie swallowed, Mark looked at Arizona before and then his gaze returned to Callie with amusement.

"Any news about ?" asked Arizona.

"Excuse me?" Mark froze. "What..?"

"Mark.. Lexie is why they paged you."

"What?" He asked again whispering.

"George said that she fainted in the OR." Meredith explained.

"I have to go inside."

"You can't Mark." Callie grabbed his right arm to stop him. "Mark, you can't."

After a few minutes of silence Addison went out of the OR. Mark died inside as she approached them.

"Can I talk to you Meredith?"

"No, Addison, you can talk to me." Mark nodded. To every words she said his heart went to million pieces. He closed his eyes as he swallowed before hiding his face on his hands.

Meredith froze, Cristina said nothing. She knew how Lexie could feel now. Callie felt powerless.

"She's in her room now. If you want to see her." Addison couldn't finish her words because Mark stood up from the chair waiting for indications.

"Come with me." Addison said grabbing his hand as she began to walk. The small group behind them.

* * *

She was sleeping as he entered the room. He could see how she was broken. He was broken too. And angry. Because she didn't tell him that she was pregnant. He shook his head and reached her. His hand caressed her cheek before stroked her hair. He sighed as he saw Lexie opens her eyes a little.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, the second after he climbed in the bed with her careless about the little crowd in the doorway.

"Why you didn't tell me that you were pregnant?" he asked as she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes again.

"I was waiting for the right moment. After that you told me that you love me, I thought that I could tell you tomorrow. Tonight we weren't together, so.."

"But..You would have told me, right?"

"Yes, Mark." She said sincerely. "I'm sorry." She said again as she hidden her face on his chest and began to cry quietly.

"It's not your fault." He rubbed her back with his hand and hugged more close. "Callie helped me to do something today." He spoke trying to comfort her. "I bought an apartment. For us. It's a Penthouse."

She said nothing but he could feel her hands caressing his hips.

"And I bought another thing. I was planning to give you this thing tomorrow night, after a dinner, but I want that you have this thing now." He was babbling and he took from his pocket the box with the ring inside. He placed the box on his chest in front of her eyes.

"Will you marry me, Little Grey?" he whispered, his heart was racing.

"Only an idiot would not want to marry you." She said as she reached his lips and gave him a sweet and soft kiss. He opened the box and put the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful, Mark." She gasp.

"It's like you, Lex." He said blushing. She looked at him for an interminable time giving him sweet little kisses on his cheek, on his lips and on the tip of his nose. "I'm here, Little Grey. I'm here with you and for you. I'm sorry that you're hurt. And I'm not going anywhere." He smiled a little as he told her the same things that she told him when he was injured.

"Can you stroke my hair?"

"You don't have to ask." In fact he was stroking her hair from the moment that he enjoyed her on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**This chapter is ML centric, I hope that you like it!**

**Let me know :)**

**

* * *

**

"Mark?" Lexie said in the dark of her hospital room. She couldn't sleep. She spent three hours playing with Mark's hands and crying.

"Mmh?" he responded opening his eyes a little. "Are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep."

"Come here." He said hugging her more closer to him and resting his lips on her forehead for a softly kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." She sighed as she began to play with one of his hands again.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little." She confessed and Mark grabbed the bottle of water that was on the tray beside the bed. He opened the bottle and pulled her up a little.

"Drink, Little Grey." He helped her to drink.

"Thank you." She whispered as he closed the bottle after she drunk. "There are some things that I need to do."

"Shoot. Maybe I can help you."

"For first, I need to thank Callie."

"Why?"

"For her help. I'm happy that you have a friend like her. It's..sad to be alone. And thank God I have you. I can't imagine what I had done if I was alone."

"You're not alone, Lex. You have me. I'm your boyfriend." _And soon your husband._ He thought. "And I'm your friend."

"I know." She nodded and then she gave him a kiss on his chest.

"I have only you, Mark."

"I'm sorry for Meredith. I'm sorry that she doesn't know how to relate to you."

"I don't think that she doesn't know.."

"What do you think?"

"I think that she doesn't want to relate to me."

"Why are you thinking this?"

"Because she told me this some months ago. She told me that she didn't want to know me. She was mean to me that day."

_Only that day?_ He thought as he started to play with her hair.

"I think that you should stop to try so hard with her. She's the only one that will lose something important, because you are important, Lex."

_You can't imagine how you're important to me, Little Grey._

"She is in the hospital and she knows that I'm here. She knows what's.. what's happened. And she didn't come to see me. That's hurt."

_And I'm talking about my sister…He needs Derek and I'm talking about my problems. He's hurt too._

"I'm sorry." She said before kiss him.

"For what?" he asked on her lips, kissing her one more time.

"For Derek."

"It's not your fault. And now I don't want to talk about him. I want to talk with you about the other things that you want to do." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yeah.." she said a little nervous.

"So..tell me."

"I need a little favor."

"Go on."

"Can you ask to..Dr. Montgomery if.."

"If?"

"If I can try again?"

"Try…what exactly?"

She took his hand and leaned it on her belly. He froze a little panicky.

"Mark…say something, please." She said as she felt Mark strained.

"Do you want to have a baby?" He whispered as he started to caress her belly. She nodded.

"When?"

"Not…now. But I want to have a baby with you. A little Sloan." She said smiling.

"A…what?" he swallowed. _Don't say it, Lexie. Thanks to Derek…this thing is…creepy._

"A little Sloan." She said again.

_Oh, God._

"And if I want a little Grey?"

"You have your Little Grey."

"I want a little Little Grey!" he nodded and then he started to kiss her neck. "A beautiful little girl just like you. With your eyes, your smile.." he stopped as he noticed that Lexie was crying again.

"I'm sorry, Lex." He said guilty. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot."

"It's okay. It's just..It's hard. I'm feeling…empty."

"I'm not good at this. I don't know what to say, Lex."

"You're perfect, Mark."

"I hurt you with my words."

"No, you didn't. It was a sweet dream. And I want the same thing." She sighed as he dried her tears with his thumb. "I'm scared right now."

"Me too, Little Grey. Me too. When I saw Addison exit the OR looking between me and Meredith I felt my heart broke into million pieces." He confessed in a whisper.

"I'm sorry. Really. I didn't listen to you when you tried to stop me this afternoon. And I didn't listen to George when he was asking me if I was able to scrub in this evening." She said guilty. "Maybe now…"

"You don't know that. I can talk to Addison to know what's happened here…" he caressed her belly again to specify "here". "And I'll ask her if we can have babies in the future." He promised with a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Now try to sleep."

"I can't. I can't close my eyes. I'm scared to remember."

"Why don't you tell me what happened? I mean when you were scrubbing in."

"I felt nausea and cold chills along my spine. Then I fainted. Few minutes later I was on a stretcher and I heard George and Alex talk. I asked Alex to page you. But then I realized that I couldn't stay with George."

"Why?"

"It's stupid, but the reason was that I was embarrassed with him. So I asked Alex to stay and he told George to go to find Addison."

"Why Alex?"

"He already saw me naked and he worked a lot with Addison in the past. I trusted him."

"He already saw you naked…"

"I slept with him."

"What? When? How? Why?"

"Mark, calm down. I slept with him an year ago."

"Okay, you slept with Karev." He couldn't help it. The thought of Addison before and then Lexie with Karev made his blood boil.

"Don't be angry. It was nothing. He forgot that he slept with me, so.." she shrugged.

"He's an idiot."

"It doesn't matter. The only one person that matter for me are you."

"Damn right I am." He said with a grin.

"Thank you for being here with me."

"You don't have to thank me. I don't want to be nowhere else." His smile became more sweet and big.

"Neither I."

"Good and now sleep." He nodded. "Give me a kiss before." He asked.

"Come here." She said before she cup his face with her hands and gave him a kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue before explore her mouth with it. She pulled away breathless.

"Now you can sleep." He said satisfied. She laughed softly and then she rested her head on his chest. Her right hand interwoven with his left. She closed her eyes trying so hard to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A quick knock on the door brought Mark to the reality. He glanced at his watch and he saw that was 6 a.m. He stood up from the bed trying to not wake up Lexie. She fell asleep a little more than an hour before.

Mark reached the door and opened it.

"Did I wake you up?"

"It's okay Addie."

"I need to visit her. Don't worry I'm alone. No interns." She reassured him.

"She's sleeping. She didn't sleep the whole night." He sighed feeling tired.

"I'll come back later."

"Can I ask you something?" he said as the two of them left the room.

"Shoot."

"I have a surgery this morning. Can..can you come to check her when I'm not here?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to leave her alone. She needs someone and I can't work knowing that she's alone."

"Okay I can do it."

"Thank you, I know that I'm asking you something big, but it's really important for me."

"There's no problem, Mark. Really."

He sighed again rubbing his face with his hand.

"You look tired, Mark."

"I am tired. She cried all the night and she spoke a little. She loves chatting." He said with a small smile at that memory.

"You love her." It wasn't a question. She knew Mark and she knew when he cares about someone. And she definitively could say that he cared about that little girl a lot.

"I love her." He confessed feeling more vulnerability than ever.

"She will be fine, Mark."

"Do you think that she can try again?"

"Positive. She can try again." She nodded squeezing his hand. "So..you're serious with her, right? I mean she was pregnant.."

"I didn't know that she was pregnant. She was planning to tell me that tomorrow night. But..yes I'm serious with her. I asked her to marry me."

"That's..that's..Oh my God, Mark that's huge." She was speechless.

"I don't know what she had done to me. She entered in my life when I was absolutely alone. Derek told me to stay away from her. He said that she was fragile. I didn't trust him when he said that Lexie was fragile. I always saw her like a strong woman."

"Woman…"

"She's a woman. I know that she's young. I know that she's 24."

"What?24?"

"But you don't know her. She's a woman. She's smart, kind, understanding, she's a nice girl."

_She's my girl_. He thought.

"Mark you don't have to be so defensive about this."

"I have, because the other people don't understand us." He replied frustrated.

"Since when you worry about what other people think?"

"Since those thoughts and words can hurt her."

"You really love her."

"Yes, Addie." He swallowed as he rested his back on the wall.

"Mark there's something that you need to know about her situation." She sighed with a worried look on her face.

"What?" he asked and in that moment he felt his heart jump in his throat.

"She can have some problems. She had just experienced a traumatic moment, she can feels sadness, pain and loss, and maybe even depression. There is also a risk of a nervous breakdown." Addison said looking down at the floor, her hands in the pocket of her labcoat. Mark remained in silence. He didn't know what to say and now he felt fear running through his body.

"Mark.." she looked at him in the eyes. "I didn't say that she will have these problems, I said that she can have these problems." She saw Mark's eyes and she could say that he was lost.

"I…I have to go..I have a surgery now..Can..can you stay with her?"

"Are you sure that you want me to stay with her? What about her sister? Her friends?"

"She doesn't have friends, and Meredith didn't come to see her. Please Addie, I go back as soon as I finished."

"Okay, go Mark." She nodded and smiled at him before he walked away. She sighed as she walked inside Lexie's room.

* * *

"Hey Mark."

"Callie." He nodded in greeting after he entered the OR where Callie was waiting for him. "We can start."

"How she's feeling?"

"Not well." He sighed. "She cried all the night. We spoke a little, only to let me know what's happened and to ask me if we can have babies in the future. I don't know what to do now. I'm scared. Addison told me something…She told me that she can feels sadness, pain..I'm scared." He swallowed as he looked Callie in her eyes.

"She's strong Mark. She will be fine."

"I don't know. I don't want…I…I'm scared."

"Can I do something?"

"Can you talk to her? A friendly talk, I mean."

"I don't know her, you know."

"You can try to know her. She's alone. She told me that she doesn't have anyone except me. This..this is sad. She's nice with everyone and she's alone."

"I can talk to her. Maybe after this surgery we can have lunch together."

"That's a good idea, Cal." He nodded with a small smile. "Now Addison is with her, I asked her if she could stay with Lex while I'm here."

"You didn't want to leave her alone, right?"

"I didn't."

"We can have lunch together."

"Good."

* * *

"Come in." Derek said the second after he heard a knock on his office door.

"Hey.." Meredith walked inside the office and she sat on the couch near Derek's desk.

"I know that you're still angry with Mark and I know that now I'm one of the last person that you want to see, but there's something that you need to know." She sighed as she finished to speak.

"Tell me, Meredith."

"Lexie..she…she was pregnant."

"What?"

"She lost the baby."

"Did you talk to her?" he asked but Meredith shook her head.

"I don't know what to say to her. And honestly I don't want to see her. She lied to me about Mark and about her pregnancy."

"Come on Meredith, now she's broken and she needs someone."

"Are you going to talk to Mark?"

"Do you want the truth?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I'll page him the second after you'll leave my office and then I'll talk to him. Now he needs his friend, I know that he betrayed me one more time, but this.. No one can handle a situation like this all alone, Meredith. And do you want to know another thing? I overreacted with him. I was sad and angry for what's happened with my patient. I'm sorry for what I did to Mark, that's doesn't mean that I'm not a little angry with him, but what I did was wrong."

"Do you think that Lexie needs me?"

"I think so."

* * *

Addison was sitting on the edge of Lexie's bed. Her eyes were fixed on Lexie's engagement ring. She sighed, this situation hurt her a little. She pulled herself from her thought as she heard Lexie sighs.

"You're awake ." Addison said with one corner of her mouth up in a little and sheepish smile. Lexie thought how was strange have Addison Montgomery – Mark's ex girlfriend – sat on her bed and watching her. Lexie nodded as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

_She's really like a little girl._ Addison thought.

"I need to check on you."

"Oh yeah." Lexie said and then she pulled herself up sitting on the bed while Addison checked her.

"Good girl." Addison said with a gently smile, trying to make Lexie less embarrassed than she already was.

"Am I okay?"

"You are. Little Grey, right?"

"Right. Meredith is Big Grey. Mark calls us like that." She said giggling at that thought.

"Did my sister come here to see me?"

"No, I'm sorry Lexie."

"It's okay."

"Oh Mark is in surgery."

"I know, yesterday morning I saw his schedule and now I can read it in my mind." She nodded. "Photographic memory. Sometimes Mark asks me to help him to memorize his schedules."

"Really?"

"Really." Lexie confirmed with a softly laugh. "And when he can't remember it, he page me and he asks me when he has surgery."

Addison laughed at this innocent confession.

"Sometimes it's annoying. Especially when you're sleeping."

"I bet that it is."

"But it's kind of cute at the same time." Lexie smiled.

"When you're going to discharge me?"

"This afternoon. And tonight you can sleep in your bed."

"Good. I can't sleep here."

_Mark's right. She loves chatting._ Addison thought amused.

"Are you hungry, Lexie?"

"No, not much." She said as she stood up from the bed. Addison reached her as she saw that Lexie was about to fall.

"Hey, you are weak Lexie. You need to eat. Why don't we go to the cafeteria and grab some food?"

"Are you sure? You don't have to babysitting me."

"I'm not babysitting you. I'm your doctor and you can also use me like a friend if you need to."

"What?"

"You need someone, and I'm here. If you need to talk or if you need some company I can stay here with you until Mark comes back."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"I care about Mark, and Mark cares about you."

"So..that's mean that you care about me?" Lexie asked confused.

"Yeah. Something like that." Addison smiled as she helped Lexie to sat on the bed again.

"Where are your clothes Lexie?"

"They're in my bag. George took them here after my surgery."

"Do you need some help?" Addison asked after gave the clothes to Lexie.

"No, thank you. I think that I can do it. I hope."

"I'm here if you need help, I wait outside."

"Thank you."

Addison smiled and left the room. Outside she saw Meredith. Meredith's eyes were fixed on the door.

"Meredith..Do you want to..."

"No." she cut Addison off.

"Oh, do you need something?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

"How she..?"

"She's sad. She's trying to stay on, but she's really sad."

"I have to go." Meredith said as she saw Mark coming.

"Okay." Addison said confused as she watched Meredith walk away.

"Did she come to see Lexie?" Mark asked after he reached Addison.

"I don't know. She was here. She didn't come inside the room. Lexie asked about her."

"I told her to stop to try so hard. She didn't listen to me."

"She's her sister."

"Yeah. She's her sister." Mark said skeptical.

"She's awake."

"Thank you Addie."

"I'll wait here. We were going to launch."

"I offer." He said as he entered the room.

"Mark!" Lexie said happy to see him.

"Hey Little Grey." He smiled feeling a little better now.

"I missed you."

"Me too." He said as she locked her arms around his neck. He captured her lips with his for a sweet kiss for first but then it became an hot kiss. Both of them pulled away breathless.

"So..you and Addison, uh?"

"She's nice with me."

"She told me that the two of you were going to lunch."

"It's true." She nodded as she rested her forehead on his.

"Did you mind if I come with you?"

"Are you crazy?Of course that I don't mind."

"I'm crazy about you." He smirked. "There's another thing."

"Tell me."

"I invited Callie. I hope that there aren't problem with this." Only now he remembered that Lexie the evening before were jealous about Callie.

"Oh, no. It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's okay." She smiled.

"You're nervous."

"A little."

"Don't forget this : I love _you_. And I'm marrying _you_. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and then she captured his lips with hers.

"Perfect." He said on her lips. "Come on Little Grey."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Give me another kiss."

He smirked and he cup her face with his hands. His lips on hers, his tongue caressing hers.

"Okay, now we can go." She said after she pulled away, but Mark captured her lips one more time, one of his hand on her neck pulling her more closer to him. Lexie moaned softly as she felt Mark bite her bottom lip.

"Now we can go!" He said satisfied.

"So, let's go." She said breathless.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is short, I know, but I didn't have much time to write it. :(**

**I hope that you'll enjoy it anyway.**

**Review please :D  
**

* * *

Mark, Lexie, Addison and Callie were sitting at one of the table of the cafeteria. Of course everyone was staring and whispering about the new couple. Lexie didn't pay so much attention at them, her eyes were fixed on her plate still intact.

"Lex." Mark whispered at her right ear. "Lex eat something please." He took her forks and after he took a little carrot from her plate he brought it to her lips.

"Please Lex. You're looking at this plate since an hour." He begged her whispering in her hear.

"I'm not hungry." Lexie muttered. She couldn't eat anything.

"Please you have to eat something, please Lex." She shook her head. Mark was exasperated by her stubbornness.

"Damn it, Lexie." He said raising his voice as he let drop the fork into her plate making her jump a little.

"Mark." Callie and Addison said at the same time. Lexie hidden her face in the crock of Mark's neck and the tears started to drop from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said with a shaking voice. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, Mark, please. Don't be mad at me." He was feeling terrible, he didn't meant to yell at her. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Mark."

"Shh." He whispered as he began to stroke her hair. "It's not your fault, Lex. It's nobody fault."

"Hey." Mark looked up and saw Derek took a seat next to him. "Why the two of you don't go home? I can talk to Richard for you and Meredith can do the same for Lexie. Just..get out from this hospital." Derek put one hand on Mark's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what's happened." Mark looked at him again, after he close Lexie in his embrace.

"Thank you, Derek." Mark swallowed. After gave to Mark a little smile, Derek stood up from the chair and left the cafeteria. Mark was about to ask to Lexie if she wanted to go home when he saw Meredith behind him.

"Hey, Lex. Your sister is here. Little Grey, hey, look at me, please." Mark whispered into Lexie's ear. They didn't notice that the cafeteria was empty now.

"Lexie, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Meredith sighed as she knelt to look into her sister's eyes. "Would you come home with me? I know that Mark has another one surgery before his shift ends. So If you want we can stay together."

"Do you really want Mer? Tell me the truth."

"I really want. I know that it's hard for me be nice with you. And I know that I hurt you since your first day here. But.. Derek is right. You are the only family that I have. And it's the same for you, I think." Meredith sighed uncomfortable with what she confessed.

"Go, Little Grey." Mark said before he kissed her cheek. "I'll come to Meredith's when I leave the hospital. Promise."

"Are you sure Mer?" Lexie asked to her sister again.

"I'm sure. So while Addison discharges you and you take everything in your locker, I'll go to talk to Dr. Webber and asks him if you can have some days off. As many as you need." And after a smile, a real smile, Meredith left the cafeteria.

"Do you really want to go home with her?" Mark asked her with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, I really want." She nodded. "Mark?"

"Yes, Lex?"

"I miss you already." She said blushing.

"Sweet." He said with a big smile while he wiped her tears. "I don't like when you cry. I'm sorry for what I said before."

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"It's okay, Mark."She said again with a smile on her lips and she kissed him caressing his jaw with her thumb.

"Get a room!" Callie said laughing.

"I'm sorry, kid, but I think that now you want to get a room too." Mark pointed at the door after he saw Arizona.

"Shut up." Callie growled.

"What? Who is she?" Addison asked to Mark and Callie.

"She's Alaska." Mark nodded.

"Arizona, Mark. Her name is Arizona." Callie rolled her eyes.

"You and her…?" Addison said.

"She and Callie have kissed in a dirty bathroom." Mark smirked.

"What? Really? So…you really speak the Vagina Monologues…" Addison asked her raising one of her eyebrows.

"Hey, I don't want that my girlfriend listen to this conversation."

"Mark, I'm a big girl, there's nothing wrong with hear or say vagina or.." She nodded.

"Or?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Dr. Grey you're a doctor." Callie jumped in. "Sometimes can happen that you have to say those words to a patient or to a doctor…Don't you think? You can't say "A bone"" she laughed as she remembered when Lexie paged her for Mark's penile fracture.

"A bone?" Mark asked amused.

"When she broke..your McPenis…she said to me that she broke your bone."

"Can we talk about other things, please?" Lexie asked with a sweetly smile, her cheeks were red. Addison was laughing without any control.

"Yeah I don't want to talk about that." Mark growled. "Lex, you better go now, Meredith is waiting for you."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Before.." He took her fork again and he brought it to her lips. "Eat this. Please." He asked as he kissed her forehead. "Please, Little Grey."

She looked at him and after a quick kiss on his lips she ate it.

"Again, Lex." Mark took another piece of her salad and brought it to her lips again. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." She said laughing softly after she swallowed the food. Callie and Addison were looking at Mark and Lexie with big incredulous eyes.

"Where's McSteamy?" Addison asked.

"I think that now we have to call him McSweety." Callie said biting her sandwich.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for your review!**_

_**Enjoy this new chapter :P**_

* * *

_At Meredith's._

Meredith and Lexie were sitting in the kitchen, both of them were feeling awkward.

"Ok, I don't really know what to say in situations like this, so, please, be patient with me." Meredith said to her little sister after gave her a cup of coffee.

"It's okay, Meredith. I'm just happy to stay here with you, so you don't have to say anything else to make me feel better. I'm not really okay with everything, you know, these days were so hard for me and…" Lexie was babbling fast and Meredith decided to cut her off.

"What's the point Lexie? You're babbling. I'm babbling too when I'm nervous, but now you have to tell me what you really want to say."

"What I want to say is..that I'm okay with you and that I'm really happy to stay here with you." Lexie said blushing hard.

"You're not kidding me, right? You're really happy for this, I mean you…me..here at my house…"

"Yes I am Meredith. It's very simple to make me happy. I'm a simple person. Maybe you think that I'm all smiley and puppy faces, but I'm not like that. Not all."

"What? Why are you saying that?"

"Because Sadie told me what you said to her about me." Lexie nodded. "I'm not the person that you think I am. I'm not this kind of person. I'm not like you too, that's true." Lexie sighed as she sip her coffee. Meredith was studing her sister.

"I liked your mother, you know? I met her when your sister, Molly, was pregnant. And then she helped me a lot when my mother dead."

The memory of Susan made feel Lexie a little sad. She missed her Mom a lot. Now in particular.

"She was very nice and kind." Meredith added.

"Yeah, she was." Lexie nodded with a sad smile on her lips. "I miss her in every moment. I really miss my family. My Dad too. I'm sorry that you didn't know the real Tatcher. I'm really sorry for that, because he was a great Dad for me and Molly. And now that my mother is dead it's like he's dead too. But in the reality he's not. He's a drunk. And that's hurt me. A lot, Meredith."

"He's not your Dad anymore.."

"No, he's not."

Then there was silence between the two of them. Both were lost in their private thoughts. A question crossed in Meredith's mind and before she could realize that she was speaking, the words that she was thinking came out of her mouth.

"So…soon we have to call you Dr. Sloan?"

Lexie blushed as she looked at her left hand, where Mark's ring was.

"Yeah, I really think so."

"I didn't think that you were interested in marriage."

"Me neither, but then Mark came in my life and I started to see things in different ways. For the first time since I come back in Seattle I'm feeling wanted. And that's only because of him."

"Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"He's Mark Sloan."

"I heard every single gossip around him and I know how he is with me. He's a different person. He's not the manwhore. He's Mark. He's just Mark. He's complicate, I know that, but with me he's perfect. He respects me. He really cares about me. And he asks me to marry him."

"But..does he love you?"

"Yes, he does."

"Just checking. You know, sister's thing."

"Yeah I know." Lexie laughed softly.

"Meredith, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, sure." Meredith nodded but she was feeling nervous and a little scared.

"Do you want to be one of my bridesmaid?"

"Oh..well…are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." Lexie said with a sweet and hopeful smile.

"I will be one of your bridesmaid."

"Really?"

"Really, Lex. Really."

And with that Lexie brought her cup to her lips to drink. Her smile was visible in her eyes too. Meredith rolled her eyes and laughed as she watched her little sister. _It's not so bad to have a little sister to take care of._ Meredith thought.

* * *

After his shift ended, Mark went to the gift shop of the hospital. He looked at every single puppet before he found the one he was searching for : a little white tiger. He saw one of this tiger in an old Lexie's picture. She was six years old and she kept it close to her chest. When he saw that picture he felt his heart getting warm.

And now, after a shower and a change of clothes, he was parking is car in front of Meredith's house. The little white tiger in his left hand as he opened the front door. A small light came from the kitchen, he looked inside to see if Lexie was there.

"She's in the attic." Meredith said as she watched Mark's eyes run from corner to corner. "I think that she's asleep. We talked a lot." She said proud of herself.

"Thank you." Mark said with a smile. And he found himself proud of Meredith. Once he arrived at Meredith's attic he opened the door with caution. He didn't want to wake her up.

Mark sat up on the floor, his eyes were looking, studing with curiosity Lexie's face and he felt his lips curving in a smile. He placed the little tiger on her pillow next to her. Unable to resist, he interlocked his fingers with hers, caressing her hand with his thumb as he watched her sleep.

She woke up an hour after and she found his blue eyes waiting for hers.

"What.." she said as she saw the little white tiger on her pillow.

"It's for you." He leaned forward to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"It's beautiful." She said intercepting his lips and he covered her with his body.

"It is." He smiled on her lips as his left hand was rubbing her hip.

"How are you feeling Lex?"

"A little better." She said as she was looking at her puppet. "A little better because now you're here with me."

"You are too sweet for me." He said kissing her neck.

"Said the one who gave to his girlfriend a cute puppet." She laughed softly.

"Don't tell this to anybody or I'll bring it back to the shop."

"My mouth is closed."

"That's bad. I was going to kiss you."

"Now my mouth is open."

"Good." He said as he covered her lips with his for an intoxicating kiss. He was the one who pulled back. Breathless.

"I missed you today. I really missed you. I can't stay away from you." He whispered and then he kissed the corner of her mouth. "I hate to stay away from you."

"It's the same for me." She moaned softly as he started to kiss her neck again, his left hand now was under her t-shirt, rubbing her back. She moved her hands to caress his jaws, playing with his stubble.

"Lex?"

"Mmmhh?"

"Do you want a baby?"

"Now?" she whispered.

"Addison said that we can try again. Do you want to try again?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, Lex."

"I want to have babies with you."

"Do you want try?"

"I do."

"Good, because I want to try too. And this time everything will be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Stop talking."

"Mark?"

"Everything will be fine, Lex." He looked into her eyes hoping that everything will be really fine for the both of them.

"Kiss me, Mark." She said, her eyes darkened with desire. Mark kissed her neck, then her right cheek and finally he kissed her lips parting them with his tounge, tasting her mouth. His hand were caressing her hips before made their way to her back before and to her bottom then. Lexie's hands were oh his back, when she reached the hem of his shirt she lifted it up leaving Mark half naked.

"Everything will be fine." He said again as he took off her t-shirt. "You're so beautiful." He murmured as he found her breasts already free. He covered it with his hands, they're eyes locked and she moaned arching her back a little. He kissed her left breast, suckling and nipping her skin before took her turgid nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God Mark." She cried out as she felt her desire into her belly and then between her legs. He smirked against her breast. One of his hands dipped inside the front of her panties.

"You're so wet."

"I know." She moaned again as she felt her thumb massaging her clit. "I can't stand it."

"You can." He said in an husky voice as he buried one finger inside her. "All you have to do is cum for me, Lex. I want to feel it." He whispered against her lips before he slipped his tongue inside her parted lips. She moaned again and again until she clenched his finger with her body, whispering his name. He discarded his jeans and pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down over his hips. With one easy thrust he disappeared into her body.

"No condom?"

"No condom, Lex." He whispered on her lips, biting her bottom lip as he began to stroke her body with his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm in Heaven." She murmured before moaning, her hands were locked in the back of his neck, her eyes locked with his and when they come their juices were mixed. He collapsed on the top of her whispering her name and suckling her earlobe.

"I love you." She said breathless.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He rolled on his side and she rested her head on his chest.

"You look tired, Mark."

"I am." He sighed. "But I want to stay here with you. I want to talk to you."

"We can do it anytime you want." She kissed his lips. "Anytime, Mark. Now close your eyes and sleep." He smiled and after another kiss he did what she requested falling asleep.


End file.
